<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【超蝙】是gay还是超人 by antares_b</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088213">【超蝙】是gay还是超人</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/antares_b/pseuds/antares_b'>antares_b</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Superman (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, SuperBat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:47:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/antares_b/pseuds/antares_b</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>粉氪狗血爱情故事</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【超蝙】是gay还是超人</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*是本来就暗恋蝙蝠而不自知的纯情超。</p><p>　　*超蝙双向暗恋</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>01</p><p>　　克拉克忧郁地叹了口气。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　一旁正在校对文章的露易丝起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。普利策女王暂时放下键盘，脚尖一点，椅背便转了个向。现在她是正面朝着克拉克了，撑着下巴，一脸的不耐烦又无可奈何：“你到底怎么了，堪萨斯男孩？听着，有话快说，再打扰我工作下次的哥谭采访就不换给你了。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　克拉克思考了一下，组织措辞：“我有个朋友的生日要到了，但我还没想好送什么礼物。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　露易丝手放下来，身子前倾，眼里开始闪耀那种遇到有趣新闻时特有的光：“什么样的朋友？我还不知道你有除报社以外的社交场所呢。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“我当然有。”克拉克无意识地敲着指间夹着的笔头：“他是个……他平时表现得非常优雅，把古久的礼仪刻在骨子里，风度翩翩。私底下他则是个严肃的人，不苟一笑，仍然很有绅士风度，但对女士和孩子以外的人就比较粗暴，我们其他的朋友都觉得他不太好相处。实际上他只是背负了太多责任……抱歉，忘了这句话吧。他也是会开一些小玩笑的，通常只有我能听懂。我们，我们关系很不错。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“哦，等等，你说的确实是''他'吗？”露易丝听得愣住了。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“是的，他，男人。拜托，露，帮我想想吧。他很富有，好像什么都不缺，但我还是想送他一些能体现我们友谊的礼物。我过生日的时候他送过他亲手栽培的玫瑰，还有支票——支票！你敢相信吗？他只是不愿意再花费心思了。”克拉克大声抱怨。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　露易丝盯了他一会儿，冷静地转过椅子，背对他：“抱歉，我要冷静一会儿，更新我的印象库。我还以为你很直呢。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　克拉克没听清：“什么？露？”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　02</p><p>　　克拉克站在这家他甚至从来没走进去过的钟表店前。网上那句话怎么说来着的？</p><p>　　“豪车，美酒，手表——男人永不过时的浪漫。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　好吧，车是别想了，至于酒，布鲁斯上次生日时他就送过尅斯迦星出差带回来的特产烈酒。只剩下手表，凭克拉克现在的积蓄，咬咬牙还是能买得起一个符合韦恩少爷审美的手表……吧？</p><p>　　</p><p>　　一进店门，克拉克的注意力就被靠近门边的柜台角落里孤零零躺着的一只手表吸引了。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　那是一块很精致的手表。表盘是粉色的，缀着星星点点的小亮片；表针银白，克拉克能用超级听力听到它走起来的嘀嗒作响。无一处不可爱，简直就是他的梦中情表。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　克拉克艰难地把眼睛从那块表上撕下来，看了眼价格——比他的心理预估还便宜了许多。他连忙去柜台付款，生怕被人抢走了似的。离开时他还听见两个服务员咬耳朵：“还以为那块表卖不出去了，幸好。明明是顶好的材质，可惜样式太女气，偏偏是男款。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　现在摆在克拉克面前的有两个选择。他几乎没怎么犹豫，就自己戴上了那块表。至于布鲁斯的生日礼物，当然是自己亲手做的才更有意义。超人一边往北极飞，一边这么想。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　（解释一下，表盘是厂家无意得到的粉氪石做的，没有阴谋。为什么克拉克这么喜欢，因为它就是一块很符合基佬审美的手表。）</p><p>　　</p><p>　　03</p><p>　　“B！”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　蝙蝠侠敲下最后一次按键，向来接班的超人点点头。前一秒还守在监控器旁的闪电侠已经拿着汉堡代金券跑没影了。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“玛莎说代她问好。”超人把一个包裹塞进蝙蝠侠怀里。“生日快乐，布鲁斯。”超人一如既往笑得阳光灿烂，蝙蝠侠却直觉有些违和，但今天他决定暂时不那么多疑。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　蝙蝠侠护目镜下的眼神柔和了几分。他解开包装的缎带，取出盒子里折得整整齐齐的手织毛衣。经过电子扭曲的声音里难得带上几分愉悦：“看起来很合身。替我谢谢玛莎。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　超人迟疑地看着他：“布鲁斯？这是我给你的生日礼物。玛莎的苹果派还没做好，我准备晚上当夜宵送给你的。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　蝙蝠侠：？？？</p><p>　　</p><p>　　他沉吟片刻，朝传送阵走去：“你比我想象中闲的多。”按下开关前，他偏过脸，看见超人蔫嗒嗒地站在原地，小卷毛垂头丧气地耷拉下来，“嗤”的一笑：“也比我以为的还要多才多艺。我会穿的，卡尔。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　超人盯着蝙蝠侠嘴角狡黠的弧度，呆怔半晌，脸腾地烧起来了。他困惑地捂住胸口，心跳得像在胸腔里蹦迪。拉奥，我该不会是……</p><p>　　</p><p>　　他不知道自己有多像个一米九三满身肌肉的怀春……壮汉。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　04</p><p>　　我喜欢蝙蝠侠。</p><p>　　我不喜欢蝙蝠侠。</p><p>　　喜欢蝙蝠侠。</p><p>　　不喜欢蝙蝠侠。</p><p>　　喜欢。</p><p>　　不喜欢。</p><p>　　喜……好吧，我就是爱他。超人想和蝙蝠侠成为世界最佳情侣——不行吗？克拉克拎着装苹果派的篮子，从堪萨斯的茅草屋顶一飞冲天。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　他应该及时递过去手帕的，克拉克看着皱着眉凝视沾了酱汁的皮革手套的布鲁斯，心想。可是哥谭的都市传说蹲在滴水兽上大口享用完夜宵，吮吸手指的样子真的很可爱。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　于是克拉克不那么心安理得地继续用看吃完饭洗手洗脸的猫咪的眼神看他的搭档。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　布鲁斯：……</p><p>　　这个氪星人今天到底什么毛病。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　他射出勾枪，飞跃到另一座楼的屋顶。“我还在夜巡。没事别跟着我了。”他对超人说。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　克拉克悬在空中，深吸一口气：“有事，我有重要的话想对你说。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　他能感受到穿过惨白的护目镜投过来的目光，冷淡，不乏疑惑。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“在那之前，”蝙蝠侠迟疑地开口：“你手上戴着的是什么？”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“手表，显而易见。”超人有点生气，又有点沮丧。他认为蝙蝠侠猜到了自己想说的话，故意转移话题。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“无意冒犯。不是说我有多好奇你为什么会有一款品味独特的粉色手表……”有那么一瞬间，骄衿的哥谭王子撕开蝙蝠外衣投来懒散嫌弃的目光：“你应当知道那玩意儿会使你有暴露身份的风险。”</p><p>　</p><p>　　“……”超人委屈巴巴地取下手表塞进披风的口袋里。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“我想说的是……我想告诉你，蝙蝠侠，”他挺起胸脯，在背后扭着自己的手指，小卷毛在月色下闪着光：“我喜欢你，布鲁斯，请和我交往吧！”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　05</p><p>　　布鲁斯用了0.01秒反应过来他面红耳赤扭扭捏捏怎么看怎么不对劲的大个子搭档在说什么。他的第一个想法是：超人又中了什么稀奇古怪的魔法；第二个念头则是这算什么老土的小镇告白方式。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　很好，超人农场童子军人设不崩。</p><p>　　蝙蝠侠冷酷多疑的人设也不崩。</p><p>　　反正他是绝对不会承认自己心跳加速了那么一小会儿的。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　布鲁斯冷静地拿出通讯器：“蝙蝠侠呼叫扎塔娜。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“什么？等等我没有中魔法！”</p><p>　　“嗯嗯嗯是是是。”布鲁斯打开克拉克的手：“扎塔娜，我需要你为超人做个检查。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　06</p><p>　　“都说了我没有中魔法。”从黑暗正义联盟出来，克拉克飘在布鲁斯身后，幽怨地瞪他。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　蝙蝠侠脚步一顿，斟酌片刻：“我不是对少数性恋有什么意见。但是，超人，你从未表现出这种倾向，我必须先考虑到最可能的情况。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“那现在你能考虑我了吗？”超人看起来还没消气，他飞得更高了些，两手叉腰。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　蝙蝠侠开始头疼了。</p><p>　　他取下面罩，看向那双忐忑的蓝眼睛：“抱歉，超人。我并不……喜欢你。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　克拉克心碎成了渣渣。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　07</p><p>　    “够了，肯特。”布鲁斯一边咬牙切齿地接过那捧花，一边试图在闪光灯前多为克拉克遮挡一些镜头。他们都知道这是徒劳的。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　克拉克理直气壮：“你有拒绝我的权利，我也有继续追求你的权利，韦恩先生。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“你已经出局了！”布鲁斯压低声音，恼怒地咆哮道。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　克拉克抿起唇，嘴角下撇，依然固执地看着他。像条被踢了一脚还巴巴地摇尾巴的大狗。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　布鲁斯难以招架地心软了。他扯着克拉克的手臂往人群外走，争相围过来的记者让他们寸步难进。“这就是你的追求？”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　克拉克小声咕哝：“我也不知道会有这么多人……”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“你应该对一个韦恩的影响力有更深刻的认识。肯、特、记、者。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　08</p><p>　　“阿福，不用给他倒茶，他马上就走。”布鲁斯愤愤地对着全身镜理他被扯乱的领带。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“老爷，待客之道。”阿尔弗雷德端着托盘走出来，严厉地看了布鲁斯一眼。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　布鲁斯哼哼唧唧地倒进沙发里。他沉着脸瞪坐在一边战战兢兢喝茶的克拉克，满眼都写着快点喝完滚蛋。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　克拉克自知理亏：“对不起布鲁斯，我不是想给你添麻烦……”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“你已经添了。”布鲁斯毫不留情地指出，然后不出意外地得到一双哭唧唧的狗狗眼。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　布鲁斯揉了揉眉心：“你——你知不知道这样真的很基？”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　克拉克：“我都在追你了，本来就不直了。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“不，我是说，”布鲁斯艰难地组织语言，他实在不想用'娘炮'来形容打起架能砸穿几座大厦的超人：“你的行为，上帝，你真的没中魔法吗？”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　别看他的眼睛，布鲁斯，别看他该死的氪星蓝的眼睛。那是你的搭档，见鬼，正义联盟真应该禁止内部恋爱。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“布鲁斯，”克拉克身体前倾，急切地把手搭在他的肩膀上：“为什么就是不愿意相信我是真的爱你？我只是最近才意识到，我一直——”如此深爱你。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“你不记得那颗子弹了吗？”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　布鲁斯当然记得。那时他身体沉甸甸地下坠，灵魂却几乎要飘起来。是超人愤怒又恐慌的呼唤拽住了他，还有那双强壮有力却震颤的臂膀。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　他轻轻叹了口气。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“是你让我不再孤身一人，布鲁斯。我最爱的人，最信任的人，最了解我的人，死去后我会最为怀念的人——是你。”克拉克的语气温柔得不可思议。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　布鲁斯看着他伸过来的手，上面躺着一只颜色独特的玫瑰。告白至少也要用自己的东西吧，用他送给他的生日礼物再送回来算怎么回事。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“和我在一起吧，布鲁斯。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　布鲁斯拿起那朵祖籍异星的花，偏过头，小声咕哝：“那就试试吧。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“我们都有随时结束这段关系的权力。”他强调道。耳朵却在某人热切的注视下红得充血</p><p> </p><p>　　09<br/>　　克拉克哼着歌在办公桌前敲打自己的键盘。</p><p>　　路过的吉米捧着自己的宝贝相机，不住地从身后打量他，又在克拉克发现之前飞快地溜走了。</p><p>　　“嘿莱恩，”摄影师神秘兮兮地凑到露易丝旁边：“你不觉得肯特今天有点奇怪吗？”</p><p>　    露易丝朝天翻了个白眼：“他这个月都很奇怪，你现在才发现么？拜托，他上上个礼拜竟然给韦恩送花。那个韦恩！”</p><p>　　吉米的脸色扭曲了一下：“还有前几天，我亲眼看到他对着韦恩的照片傻笑，天啊。”说到这里，他一阵恶寒，毕竟那样泛着粉红泡泡的表情可能确实不适合出现在一个七尺壮汉脸上。“不过要我说，恐怕这些都没有意义。韦恩可是个货真价实的直男。”</p><p>　　“这可说不准，”露易丝耸耸肩：“看看我们的小镇男孩，有人想过他能是个gay吗？至于韦恩，从来都是个荤素不忌的，哪天他改喜欢男人也不稀奇。”</p><p>　　“这倒也是。”吉米看着克拉克乐滋滋的背影，挤眉弄眼地窃笑起来。</p><p>　　露易丝端起自己的咖啡杯，正要往茶水间走，报社突然喧闹起来。这又是怎么了？她走出自己的小隔间，正巧看见隔壁城市的总裁先生不知从哪儿冒出来，趴到克拉克背上，笑眯眯地说了句什么。缩手缩脚的小镇男孩耳根一下子烧红了，捂着耳朵在那儿支支吾吾的，然后哀嚎一声，一脑门撞在桌子上，开始装死。</p><p>　　韦恩戳了他一下，啧，现在知道要脸，早干嘛去了。他转过来，冲着两眼放光，在克拉克的小隔间前围得水泄不通的兴奋不已的记者们拍拍手，在闪光灯和录音笔的包围中泰然自若。</p><p>　　“hey, hey。作为你们的新老板，我想说，”他俏皮地眨眨眼：“能给我和我的男朋友一点隐私么？我的男孩儿都害羞啦。好啦好啦，你们会有采访的机会的，现在，都去工作去吧，好好为我赚钱。给我个面子，嗯？”</p><p>　　没想到你是这样的克拉克，竟然真的把到了韦恩。露易丝面无表情地喝了一口空气，哐当一下重重把未能尽其使命的杯子放回桌子上，迅速翻出自己的录音笔。<br/>　　<br/>　　活生生摆在面前的头条是没有一个合格的记者能拒绝的诱惑。然而，在佩里的咆哮下，记者们也只能不情不愿地一哄而散。<br/>　　<br/>　　随着小隔间的门关上，阻隔了几乎要将两人刺穿的八卦目光，布鲁斯看着终于抬起头的克拉克，意味深长地哼了一声。<br/>　　<br/>　　“布，布鲁斯，”克拉克脸上红得像要烧起来似的，期期艾艾道：“你怎么来了？”<br/>　　<br/>　　布鲁斯不紧不慢地环视一圈，拿起桌子上印着蝙蝠图案的水杯，嗤笑：“你不是想公开关系？”<br/>　　<br/>　　布鲁斯·韦恩，男友力max的哥谭王子，怎么会不满足恋人无伤大雅的小要求呢。<br/>　　<br/>　　——当然，最重要的是，布鲁斯拿起手机（星球日报的工作效率还是很高的嘛），关于韦恩新恋情的话题热议度飞速窜高，随之上升的韦恩集团股价让他满意地翘起嘴角。<br/>　　<br/>　　LGBT的能量可是很大的。<br/>　　<br/>　　他一巴掌拍上克拉克的头，揉揉他的卷毛：“行了，赶你的稿吧，我补会儿觉，待会儿一起去吃饭。”有光明正大翘班的理由干嘛不用。布鲁斯看着亮起来的手机屏幕，想象了一下董事会老头的脸，嫌弃地按掉了通话。<br/>　　<br/>　　克拉克脸上现在完全可以说是幸福的红晕了。他黏黏糊糊地抱住布鲁斯的腰，又被嫌弃地推开。布鲁斯表情复杂：超人怎么越来越gay……啧。哦，他已经是个gay了。<br/>　　<br/>　　布鲁斯眼不见心不烦，随手抓了张报纸蒙住自己的脸，很快就在椅子里仰头打起了小呼噜。克拉克看看他，忍不住嘴角上扬，然后带着这莫名的微笑继续赶稿。还有一小部分，完成了工作，他就可以带布鲁斯去那家路口的披萨店享用晚餐。他相信老板的手艺足以征服布鲁斯的味蕾。<br/>　　<br/>　　10<br/>　　布鲁斯是被人群的尖叫哭嚎吵醒的。他从椅子上弹起来，一睁眼朦胧睡意就消失得干干净净，投向窗外的目光警惕冷静，是一贯的蝙蝠侠独有的审视神情。老土肥厚的西装衬衫胡乱扔在地上，超人已经出现在骚乱源头，挡在慌乱逃命的市民前，同金属人对峙。<br/>　　<br/>　　金属人。布鲁斯眼色一沉，心中暗咒。他今天没带备用蝙蝠装。<br/>　　<br/>　　“蝙蝠侠呼叫正义联盟，大都会需要支援，重复一遍，大都会市中心需要支援。超人，听着，尽量拖住他引向郊区，避免正面作战，小心氪石！”<br/>　　<br/>　　克拉克的办公室在2楼，不算高。布鲁斯左右看看，见没人注意他，便干脆脱了西装从窗户翻出去。他一边躲开人群向战场跑，一边把通讯器切到私人频道：“便士一，我需要蝙蝠战机和蝙蝠衣。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“已经准备就绪，老爷。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“别过来，布鲁斯！”超人的频道忽然插进来。布鲁斯就地一滚，躲过一片飞来的碎石。他抬头，正看见那抹鲜红的披风狼狈地从空中坠落，狠狠砸进墙体里。布鲁斯瞳孔骤缩，飞扑上去朝金属人胸口扎了一个蝙蝠镖。<br/>　　<br/>　　这似乎对那具金属骨架没什么杀伤力。布鲁斯压低身体躲在掩体后，看着金属人缓慢低头看了看扎在自己胸口的东西，发着绿光的眼睛古怪地闪了闪，抬手准备把它取下来。三，二，一，布鲁斯一边倒退一边默数，“砰！”那枚飞镖如他预计的爆开了，金属人的上半身瞬间被包裹进浓烟里。布鲁斯乘胜追击，射出剩下的几枚蝙蝠镖，分别扎进金属人膝关节和脚踝处，接着奔向超人倒下的方向。<br/>　　<br/>　　布鲁斯的心提得老高。克拉克从被击飞后就没能从废墟里爬起来。他又气又急，这家伙一定没听他的话，硬扛着氪石辐射和金属人对打。如果这换成是他自己的城市，蝙蝠侠也许会做出同样的选择，但他扶起站都站不稳的克拉克时，还是决定等战斗结束狠狠骂他一顿。<br/>　　<br/>　　金属人已经从蝙蝠侠的小礼物中缓过来了。他发出愤怒的叫骂，朝布鲁斯和超人这边走来。布鲁斯平静地后退两步，并不恐慌，因为——天边绿灯侠如期而至。<br/>　　<br/>　　哈尔高举右手，一把闪着荧光的巨锤凭空出现，狠狠向金属人砸去。除开胸腔里氪石对超人的威胁，对联盟来说，金属人并不太难对付。“嘿，蝙蝠，带蓝大个儿去治疗吧。Green lantern got this！”绿灯侠一边对敌，一边高喊。<br/>　　<br/>　　布鲁斯瘫着脸，他更宁愿哈尔不要说这句……类似于flag的话。他架起超人，跳上到达的蝙蝠机，向北极飞去。<br/>　　<br/>　　11<br/>　　“你感觉怎么样，超人？”蝙蝠侠一边驾驶战机，一边粗声粗气地唤回超人的注意。他全副武装，不时看向超人，惨白的护目镜下透着关切的目光。<br/>　　<br/>　　超人咳了两声，扶着机体站起来：“别担心，B，我好多了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　蝙蝠侠沉默片刻，开口：“好不好，等医疗仓检查过才知道。”<br/>　　<br/>　　战机一降落，蝙蝠侠就扯着超人把他按进孤独堡垒的医疗仓里。“身体检查。”他一把扯下自己的头罩，死死盯着超人，眼底有不容错认的紧张关切。<br/>　　<br/>　　“扫描中……扫描结束。”AI电子音回荡在堡垒里。<br/>　　<br/>　　“是否有氪石残余？”布鲁斯皱着眉上前两步。<br/>　　<br/>　　克拉克从舱体里坐起来，自知理亏，小声道：“肯定没有啦。我都没被氪石打中……”<br/>　　<br/>　　话音未落，被堡垒AI打断：“检测到粉氪石残余。”<br/>　　“……”克拉克懵逼地闭上嘴。<br/>　　<br/>　　布鲁斯冷笑，目光从他身上转向AI投影：“什么是粉氪石？”<br/>　　<br/>　　乔—艾尔的脸色有些古怪——为什么一个AI能做出这么生动的表情？！<br/>　　<br/>　　“粉氪石外表承淡粉色，没有高伤害力，氪星人接触到粉氪不会感觉不适……但它让氪星人喜欢男性。”<br/>　　停顿片刻，他补充道：“简而言之，就是变gay。”<br/>　　<br/>　　超人脸色瞬间变得惨白。他看向蝙蝠侠，后者面沉如水，大步向他走来。他一把揪起卡尔的披风，从中粗暴地翻出那块粉色表盘，让克拉克爱不释手、近一个月都随身携带的手表。<br/>　　<br/>　　超人大气不敢出，大脑一片空白，战战兢兢地抬头看蝙蝠的脸色。布鲁斯表情扭曲，太阳穴鼓起两个小包，牙关咬得死紧——看上去简直想生吃了那块表。<br/>　　<br/>　　或者生吃了超人。<br/>　　<br/>　　12<br/>　　克拉克觉得，如果不做点什么，今天就得是他的祭日。虽然他已经绝望到恨不得现在就有块绿氪让他一头撞死。他吞了口口水，鼓起勇气，小声道：“布鲁斯……”<br/>　　<br/>　　布鲁斯握着拳头，面色逐渐平静下来。他淡淡看了超人一眼，僵硬地扯了一下嘴角，后退两步，转身跳上蝙蝠机。<br/>　　<br/>　　“布鲁斯！”超人手忙脚乱地从医疗仓里爬出来，却只看见蝙蝠机的背影。布鲁斯什么都没说，克拉克却宁愿他把他骂一顿。他无头苍蝇似的在堡垒里转了两圈，心脏空得发慌。克拉克在堡垒中央停下，缓缓、呆呆地蹲下来，痛苦地抱住头，把自己蜷成一个大蘑菇：“拉奥，我都干了什么啊……”<br/>　　<br/>　　13<br/>　　布鲁斯在蝙蝠机里坐了有一个世纪那么久。终于，他攥着那块见鬼的表，从战机里出来，走向控制台。还在蝙蝠洞中间绊了个踉跄。<br/>　　<br/>　　他把那块表拆了个七零八落，用电脑分析了成分，把粉氪表盘扔进氪石储存室。<br/>　　<br/>　　然后他把自己扔进座椅，垂头，难得地什么都不愿去想。<br/>　　<br/>　　“老爷。”是阿福。“克拉克老爷怎么样了？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“别再这么叫他。”布鲁斯说。<br/>　　<br/>　　“老爷？”阿福皱起眉，将乘着茶水点心的托盘放在控制台边上。“发生了什么？”<br/>　　<br/>　　布鲁斯抬起脸看他，眼里带着迷茫……和他绝不愿承认的难过：“阿福……他不是喜欢我。”他咬了咬嘴唇，等喉头那阵紧迫感过去才接着说下去，声音沙哑疲惫：“他被粉氪改变了性向。他不是……他说的、做的……都是被氪石影响的吗？”说到最后，布鲁斯眼睛一阵酸涩。<br/>　　<br/>　　阿福震惊的看了他两秒：“……我的天啊。”他轻轻拍着布鲁斯的背，像布鲁斯八岁生日那天晚上在寒风中红肿着眼眶扑到他怀里时一样。良久，布鲁斯轻轻推开他。管家先生脸色肃然，转身去密室拿了他的枪，往弹匣里装氪石子弹。<br/>　　<br/>　　“阿福，”布鲁斯叫住他，“你干什么？”管家先生朝他微微一弯身：“去打伤了您心的混蛋一枪，老爷。”<br/>　　<br/>　　布鲁斯被逗得一笑，很快又轻叹一口气：“算了，这不是超人的错，他也是……受害者。我早该意识到有问题的。”明日之子怎么会喜欢黑夜里的蝙蝠怪物？<br/>　　<br/>　　“老爷，您还喜欢他么？”阿福皱着眉看他。<br/>　　<br/>　　“……”布鲁斯垂下头：“……又不重要。你上去吧，阿福，让我一个人待一会儿。”反正，他习惯了。<br/>　　<br/>　　阿福定定看了他几秒，叹了口气，转身上电梯。老人面上的皱纹里几乎都要溢出悲苦。他的少爷啊。<br/>　　<br/>　　布鲁斯陷在阴影里。他允许自己沉溺最后一晚，他是蝙蝠侠，他能挺过去。不过是一个乌龙而已。<br/>　　<br/>　　14<br/>　　超人快被逼疯了。布鲁斯第二天就告诉他，这一切都不关他的事。还没等超人松口气，他就发现蝙蝠侠调开了所有他们两个一起的瞭望塔值班。哥谭国王的晚会再也不向肯特记者发邀请贴，星球日报更再也见不到布鲁西宝贝的身影。<br/>　　<br/>　　可怜的克拉克。同事们都在背后窃窃私语。看他那副焉掉的样子，准是让韦恩给甩了。克拉克强打起精神让气愤的露易丝相信事情是自己的错，以免普利策女王在下次采访时替他向布鲁斯打抱不平。<br/>　　<br/>　　夜晚，他回到孤独堡垒，对着AI发呆。“乔，我不明白。他肯定很在乎，否则不会这么躲着我。”克拉克苦涩地说：“我知道这都是我的错，布鲁斯是那样的人……他那么信任我。我们好不容易建立起来的关系。现在全都被我给搞砸了，我该怎么办，乔？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你知道这不是你的错。”AI飘在空中。<br/>　　<br/>　　“这就是我的错。”克拉克固执地说：“如果我早意识到有问题……如果我不向他告白……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“卡尔，”乔-艾尔叹气：“粉氪只是让你把目光放到男人身上，但爱不是凭空产生的。你现在还喜欢他么？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我不知道。”克拉克呆呆地抬头，眼里闪着他自己都不知道的委屈。“我不知道。”他说。<br/>　　<br/>　　乔-艾尔恨不得把儿子揍一顿。他当年追他妈时可不是这样的，这孩子到底像谁？他没好气地说：“你自己说的那枚子弹，你每次见他之前的迫不及待，每次到我这儿来百分之六十的话题都围绕着蝙蝠侠……这半个月和布鲁斯的交往，现在回想起来快不快乐，你自己不知道？”<br/>　　<br/>　　克拉克又低下头。半晌，他冲天而起：“谢谢你，乔，我知道了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　他要追回布鲁斯。他要告诉他，克拉克·肯特爱布鲁斯·韦恩，唯有这一件事不是误会。<br/>　　<br/>　　15<br/>　　“卡尔-艾尔！你到底想怎么样？”被堵在滴水兽上的蝙蝠愤怒地朝超人咆哮。<br/>　　<br/>　　克拉克抓住他的肩甲，急切道：“布鲁斯，你听我说，我想向你道歉……”<br/>　　<br/>　　蝙蝠侠甩开他，冷漠无比：“那么我接受。你现在可以滚了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“布鲁斯！”超人喊道：“我爱你！这是真的！”<br/>　　<br/>　　护目镜下的双眼一下子瞪大了，紧接着是愤怒地眯紧。超人还在一股脑地说着，语无伦次：“我想了很久这一切的开头是因为粉氪石但我不想失去你，粉氪让我意识到我对你的爱，我的感情不是假的……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“够了！”蝙蝠侠忍无可忍，他抓住超人的衣领把他砸在墙上：“你说够了吗，超人？”他简直被他气笑了：“你先向我告白，你告诉我是误会，现在你又要说爱我？！”<br/>　　<br/>　　他的指关节劈啪作响：“卡尔。凭什么你说在一起就在一起，你说分手就分手。你当你是谁？”<br/>　　<br/>　　克拉克怔怔地看他，几乎是哀求着：“我没有要分手，是你完全不给我解释的机会……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哦，”蝙蝠冷漠道：“那这一切还是我的错了？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“布鲁斯！”超人急道：“为什么你就是不愿意相信我是真的爱你？！”<br/>　　<br/>　　蝙蝠侠看着他通红的双眼，忽然卸了力。他后退两步，喃喃：“你为什么就不能放我一个人？我已经……”他说不下去了。<br/>　　<br/>　　超人上前两步，捧住他的脸，近乎虔诚：“布鲁斯，感受我，感受我的爱。这是真的。”两张唇缓缓碰在一起，像青涩的初吻。<br/>　　END<br/>　　<br/>　　*当天晚上，超人抱着蝙蝠侠回到韦恩庄园的时候，差点被愤怒的管家先生射下来。<br/>　　“潘尼沃斯先生你听我解释！我不会再让布鲁斯难过了QAQ”<br/>　　<br/>　　*很久很久以后，卢瑟不知道从哪里搞到了一块粉氪，得意地在战场上大喊：“试试看这个，超人！”<br/>　　克拉克心底一咯噔，回头果然见蝙蝠侠正阴恻恻地冷笑。<br/>　　超人：我鲨你，卢瑟。<br/>　　至今卢瑟仍未知道那天超人为什么突然爆种。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>